The 'Haunted' House
by multifandomer
Summary: Jackson dares Stiles to stay in the Hale House, which is supposed to be haunted, over night. He doesn't bank on the outcome of it.


**I should probably have put in the story somewhere that Stiles is 16 or 17 in this :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

In all honesty, Jackson had always been a bit of an ass. These days, most of it was just a joke, but sometimes, it definitely put him on peoples' lists. He likes to think up different ways to cause trouble without it being directed at him. This was definitely one of these moments.

Jackson, Stiles, and Danny were currently in Jackson's car driving to the forest. The reason? Jackson thought it would be fun to send his boyfriend into the 'haunted' Hale House for the night.

He had suggested the idea to Danny, who asked if he wanted to put his boyfriend in danger. Jackson had just told him that it wasn't _really_, and that he just wanted to scare him a bit. Danny had sighed but went along with it anyway. After all, it was their business. He didn't need to know the specific detail of why he was doing this.

So there the three of them were, Jackson in the driver's seat, Stiles in the passenger seat, and Danny sprawled on the back seats, driving into the middle of the forest just so Jackson could scare the crap out of Stiles.

"Tell me again why we're here." Stiles asked as they all got out of the car.

"Because you're a wimp and you need to man up." Jackson told him. Stiles glared at him. "You asked." Jackson said, holding his hands up in surrender. Danny rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, are you two coming in as well?" Stiles asked them.

"Uh… Well…" Danny trailed off.

"We have a thing. Can't get out of it. Sorry." Jackson told him.

"Convenient." Stiles said. They all turned to look out the house, taking it in.

The Hale House had once been a really nice house, separated from the rest of town. However, a few years ago, there was a fire. Most of the people in the house died, but a few survived. A couple of years ago, someone had started a rumour tat there was a ghost in the house that would try to kill you if you stayed overnight, especially on a full moon. Of course, that made all the teenagers at Beacon Hills High School want to see if it was true. There had been stories of how people had been chased by ghosts, thrown against walls, and almost buried under bricks that mysteriously fell while they were near them.

Jackson, of course, didn't believe any of it. He had stated that more than once. But he had told Stiles that he was too easily scared, and that he wouldn't be able to last the night in there. When Stiles had told him he didn't want to, because "seriously Jackson, who would want to spend the night in a dusty, burned down house?", Jackson had decided it was the perfect thing for Stiles to do to prove he wasn't a wimp.

"Well, off you go then." Jackson said, pushing Stiles forward slightly.

"What, right now?" He asked, turning towards Jackson.

"Yeah. I'll come pick you up in the morning." He told him.

"The morning? That's a pretty long time. You'll have to be more specific." Stiles told him.

"I don't know, 9?" Jackson said. Stiles just sighed, rolling his eyes. Jackson walked forwards, and kissed Stiles on the lips quickly, before turning him and pushing him towards the house.

"Wow, anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me." Stiles said as we walked towards it.

"Bye Stiles." Jackson shouted.

"See ya." Danny said.

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles mumbled, walking through the door of the house.

The door creaked as he opened and shut it. The windows had blown out in the fire, meaning there was a breeze through the house. Jackson couldn't have picked a warmer day to do this?

"Hello?" Stiles called out. There was no reply. "Hello?" He tried again, stretching out the word, hoping it would make a difference. He heard movement from somewhere in the house. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." He said, walking through the house.

"Stiles. Really?" Someone said from the top of the stairs. He whipped around quickly to see Derek Hale at the top of the stairs. He put a hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ." He said.

"You can call me Derek." Derek smirked, walking down the stairs.

"Oh ha-ha." Stiles said sarcastically.

"They still outside?" Derek asked, trying not to get in view of the window. Stiles moved his head slightly, seeing Jackson and Danny standing by the car.

"Yeah. Maybe we should make this interesting." He said. Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. "Cover your ears." Stiles said.

"Why?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't reply, only let out a scream. He looked out the window to see Jackson and Danny on edge.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He heard Danny say.

"Come on, there's nothing really in there." Jackson said, though he looked slightly worried for his boyfriend's safety.

"Then why did he scream?" Danny asked.

"To mess with us." Jackson knew him to well.

"Clearly I need to step my game up." Stiles said out loud. He turned to Derek, who was glaring at Stiles from screaming without waiting for him to cover his ears. "Throw me against the wall." Stiles instructed him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek asked.

"You heard." He said.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think your dad would appreciate it." Derek informed him. Stiles sighed, but he couldn't disagree there.

When Jackson had first suggested this to Stiles, he had told him that it was a stupid idea and that he wasn't doing it. However, after Jackson pestered him enough, he finally agreed. Jackson had been shocked to say the least. He didn't think Stiles would actually put himself in potential danger just to prove he wasn't a wimp. What Jackson hadn't banked on, was the fact that Stiles knew there was someone in the house, and that someone was Derek Hale.

Stiles had met Derek years ago when the house went up in flames. He had been at the scene, having been out with his dad when he got the call. Stiles had been ordered to stay in the car, but when did Stiles ever listen? He had wandered out the car, and ended up by the ambulance. There, he saw a boy that looked to be a teenager, at least 15, unlike Stiles, who was only 9 at the time. He had sat down with the boy and talked to him, unintentionally keeping the boy's mind of the fire. He'd learnt that the boy's name was Derek, and he was one of the youngest in the house at the time. He had stayed with him until his dad had told them they were leaving.

It wasn't until a few years later, when Stiles was 14, that Derek had appeared back in Beacon Hills. He had run into him at the supermarket while he was shopping with his dad. His dad had asked him how he was, and how he was coping after the fire. Derek had gone to live with some other family, but that he was back in Beacon Hills now, and he was planning to rebuild the Hale House.

From the time Derek started planning it, with Stiles' dad's help, Stiles had made it his personal mission to become friends with Derek. It hadn't gone too well to start off with. Derek just saw him as a nuisance all the time. However, as Stiles grew up slightly, he stopped being _as_ annoying, and had slightly grown on Derek. If you asked him, he wouldn't say they were friends, more acquaintances, but if you asked Stiles, they definitely were friends.

After Jackson had told Stiles of the plan about the Hale House, Stiles had texted Derek, whose number he had gotten one of the times Derek had been over planning, and Stiles may have accidentally picked up his phone and slipped his number into it. He told Derek about the plan, and asked if it would be alright, he didn't want to just intrude, his father had brought him up better than that. After a lot of begging, and threats that Jackson wouldn't care whether he had permission or not, Derek finally caved. Stiles gave him all the details, and Derek said he would be there. Which brings us to the current situation.

Derek and Stiles were sitting on a sofa in, what was, the living room. Jackson and Danny had left about 20 minutes before, texting Stiles to make sure he was okay before they left. There wasn't any electricity in the house, so there was no TV to watch, and Stiles couldn't really play on his phone because he needed that for when Jackson text him in the morning to pick him up. They were currently sitting in silence, which Stiles had tried to break multiple times, but Derek had just picked up a book and started reading.

"So, how are the plans for the house coming along?" Stiles asked, trying again to break the silence. Derek lifted his eyes from the book to look at the boy.

"Fine." He said, then looked down again.

"Cool." Stiles said, nodding. They went back to the silence. "You know, I could help with the rebuilding when it comes to it." Stiles said. Derek looked up again, an amused smirk on his face. He put the book down.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Sure. It won't be _that_ hard." Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think is involved in rebuilding a house?" He asked.

"Putting some bricks down and then some painting later on." He said. Derek gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me-look'.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm holding you to that." He said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"The helping. You can do the coffee runs and stuff." Derek said.

"Oh no, if I'm helping, then I'm helping with the building. I'm not being you slave." Stiles told him. Derek laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you can help with the decorating." Derek suggested. Stiles sighed.

"Fine." He agreed. "I can drag Jackson along." Stiles said, face lighting up.

"Yeah, that can be his punishment for making put up with you on my own for the night." Derek said.

"Hey!" Stiles almost shouted, hitting Derek's arm. Derek laughed. "So anyway, did you get the stuff I asked for?" Stiles asked.

When he had told Derek about this, he gave him a lost of thing to buy for the night. Most of it consisted of unhealthy food that Derek knew Stiles refused to eat around his dad because Stiles tried to get his dad to eat healthily. But he knew that the Sheriff never stuck to that diet because a few times when Derek had been over while Stiles was at school, he had brought doughnuts or cakes, which the Sheriff would happily dig into with a "don't tell Stiles".

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen." Derek told him. Stiles just stared at him, waiting for him to tell him where the kitchen was. "The room on the right of the stairs." Derek explained.

"This place isn't exactly built yet, you can't just say a room and expect me to find it." Stiles shouted as he walked into, what Derek had called, the kitchen.

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them trying to find ways to entertain themselves. This involved many failed attempts at conversation. When Stiles got bored of trying to get Derek to continue with a conversation, he got up, telling Derek he was going to explore. He spent about 20 minutes roaming the house, looking in what was left of all the different rooms.

When he had finished, he was at the top of the stairs. He leant against the banister, looking out of one of the holes where a window used to be. It was at that point he decided to climb on it to get a better view.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles shouted. A few moments later, Derek appeared at the living room door, looking up to Stiles.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm tightrope walking." Stiles told him. Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles' foot slipped and he wobbled, before falling onto the upstairs landing. Derek had moved slightly, ready to run and stop him from hurting himself if he fell the wrong way. A moment later, Stiles head popped up.

"Parkour!" He shouted, standing up.

"Stop being an idiot and get down from there." Derek told him. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, walking to the stairs.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fu–" Stiles was interrupted by his foot getting caught in a hole on the stairs and him falling, hitting most of the stairs on the way down. Derek ran to him as he landed at the bottom.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked, sounding worried.

"Ow." Stiles complained after a moment. Derek sighed in relief.

"You're an actual idiot." Derek said, helping him up.

"Aw, you care. I'm touched." Stiles said. Derek said nothing, but rolled his eyes. He checked Stiles' face to see what injuries he had caused himself. From what he could see in the light, his nose was bleeding, and he had a cut under his eye, which was bound to bruise from the force that he hit the floor.

"No permanent damage, unfortunately. But it did make an improvement to your face." Derek told him.

"You're so funny." Stiles said as he was led to the sofa.

"Now stay here and don't move for the rest of the night." Derek told him, going to get some tissue to clean his face up.

After that little accident, Derek was forced to actually make conversation to keep Stiles from wandering off again.

It was around 4am that Stiles had taken off his hoodie to use as a blanket and fallen asleep on the sofa. Derek soon followed, using his own jacket as a blanket.

Stiles was woken up at around 8:30am to his phone going off. He slowly sat up properly, taking his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name on the screen to find Jackson calling. He looked around for a second, not recognising where he was, before he finally clocked. He decided to play with Jackson a bit, letting the phone ring off. He just put it on his leg, waiting for Jackson to hang up and try again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Derek mumbled from the other end of the sofa.

"When he calls again." Stiles told him, looking over at him. Derek just rolled his eyes. The phone stopped ringing, but started again a moment later. Stiles let it ring for a few seconds before answering.

"_Stiles? Are you there?_" Jackson asked, sounding panicked.

"No, this is a ghost." He said down the phone.

"_Oh ha-ha. I thought you were dead_." Jackson nearly shouted.

"At least I know you care." Stiles said.

"_Of course I do. I'll be there in half an hour max, okay?_" Jackson said.

"Yeah, sure. See you then."

"_Bye_." Stiles hung up the phone.

"He on his way?" Derek asked, finally sitting up properly.

"Yeah, he said about half an hour." Stiles told him. Derek looked around at the mess that they, mainly Stiles, had made last night.

"We need to clean this up before you leave." Derek told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said.

The picked up all the rubbish and put it in a bag. Derek said he would take it to a bin when he went into town later on.

About 20 minutes after he had called, Jackson turned up at the house.

"There's your ride." Derek told him, slyly looking out the window so Jackson wouldn't see him as he got out of the car.

"Yeah. Thanks for last night. You should come over for dinner tonight. Jackson's coming over and then you can make him apologise for this. Plus, I think dad would prefer it if he wasn't like an awkward third wheel and actually had someone to talk to." Stiles rambled on.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed. Just then, Stiles phone went off. It was a text from Jackson saying he was outside.

"Good. Be over at 6." He told him.

"Alright. Now go, your boyfriend's waiting."

"Bye." Stiles said, then walked out the door.

When he got outside, Jackson immediately ran over to him.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Jackson asked, taking it in both hands, studying it.

"Oh, it was terrible. There was this ghost, and he threw me against a wall. I thought I was going to die." Stiles said overdramatically.

"I don't need your sarcasm." Jackson told him.

"I fell down the stairs inside." He confessed.

"Only you." Jackson said, kissing Stiles on the lips.

"Hey Stiles, you left this." Stiles heard from behind him. Both the boys looked up to see Derek standing on the porch with Stiles' hoodie in his hands.

"Oh yeah, thanks." He said, walking over and taking it.

"Who the hell is this?" Jackson asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's Derek." Stiles told him.

"Was he in the house with you all night?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Well it is his house."

"Do you just make friends with people whose houses you invade?" Jackson asked, slightly scared that Derek would beat the crap out of him.

"Nah, I already knew him." Stiles told him, laughing at Jackson's reaction.

"What?!"

"What? You didn't actually think there was a ghost in the house, did you?" Stiles asked amused.

"No, but I didn't think there would be a person that lived here. Or that you would know him." Jackson said, his voice going slightly higher.

"He doesn't live here. Yet. He's rebuilding it. He used to live here." Stiles told him.

"Used to live here?"

"Yeah, Derek Hale. 'Cause, you know, it's that Hale House." Stiles said as if Jackson was an idiot.

"Hi." Derek said, waving slightly. Jackson hit Stiles on the arm.

"You dick! You had me worried that you were gonna die in there." Jackson shouted.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I knew I was going to be in danger." Stiles told him.

"Well you might have been. He looks kinda scary." Jackson said, lowering his voice, but Derek heard anyway.

"Yeah, he's also coming to dinner tonight so you better get over your fear." Stiles told him. Jackson looked over Stiles' shoulder to see Derek smiling at him.

"Fuck." Jackson whispered.

"Who's the wimp now?" Stiles joked. Jackson just glared at him. "Come on, we have to get home so I can shower and get ready for later." Stiles told Jackson, dragging him to the car. "Thanks again Derek." Stiles shouted.

"No problem." He said back.

"Hey Jackson, can I drive?" Stiles asked.

"No." Was all Jackson said, then got into the car.

"No fair." Stiles said, getting in the passenger side. "See you later." Stiles shouted out the window as they drove away.

When they got onto the road, Jackson spoke up.

"I can't believe you." He said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I was worried you were dead, and really you were just hanging out with a shady looking guy." Jackson complained.

"Oh calm down. We've known him for years." Stiles reassured him. "But at least you care." Stiles smiled.

"I was going to come back and get you at one point last night." Jackson told him.

"Well why didn't you?" Stiles enquired.

"Because, then I would seem like the wimp for not being able to leave you for the night." Jackson confessed.

"Aw, how sweet." Stiles said, throwing his arms around Jackson, causing him to swerve on the road. "Sorry!" He said.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me, you know." Jackson told him.

"Make what up to you?"

"Having me worry about you for half the night." He said.

"Well, I need a shower when I get home. You could stay until later and get in with me. My dad will be at work." Stiles suggested.

"Deal." Jackson said, speeding the car up slightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So this was kinda Sterek, but bromance Sterek, with a bit of Stackson thrown in because I just love them :) This also turned out a lot longer than I was expecting :D**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
